


Made of Miracles

by YoshiFlower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiFlower/pseuds/YoshiFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavraa bit her lip gently, looking down at her lap. "Well, uh, I've just been thinking about us," She took Camree's silence as a gesture to continue. "Vreska has always told me I need to be more confident, and I agree with him, and I have been trying, but uh, I don't want something like that to come between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Miracles

The spring air was crisp, the afternoon sunlight was warm, a gentle breeze blowing through the fields. It was gentle, still, calm. Almost quiet, except for two girls sitting under the shade of a tree.

One of them was propped up on her knees making a flower crown, while the other was sitting with crossed legs, hand in her lap. The first girl had pale skin, dark purple eyes, and inky black hair, pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore a black tank top, a purple jacket that slid off her shoulders, baggy jeans, and purple converse. While the other girl had tan skin, and brown eyes. One side of her head was shaved completely, the other side covered in thick, brown locks. She wore a black, sleeveless vest over a light brown shirt, black capris and brown sandals. The second one pressed her index fingers together, looking around at the field below the hill, squirming a bit when she felt cold fingers graze her head. A low chuckle came from behind her, and she felt the flower crown shift.

"Tavraa seems anxious," The first girl said, her voice deep, and holding a small southern accent. "Motherfucker keeps fidgeting." The brunette, Tavraa, gave a small laugh, still twiddling her fingers. 

"I’m fine, Camree," She said quietly, still loud enough for the other to hear. Truth be told, she was anxious. Not in the presence of Camree. She had no reason to be intimidated, since they were dating. No, there’s another reason. "Uh, Camree?" Tavraa asked nervously, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s, looking up at her.

"Sup sis?" Camree looked back at Tavraa, lazy smile present, as always. "Something on your mind?"

Tavraa bit her lip gently, looking down at her lap. “Well, uh, I’ve just been thinking about us,” She took Camree’s silence as a gesture to continue. “Vreska has always told me I need to be more confident, and I agree with him, and I have been trying, but uh, I don’t want something like that to come between us.

"I know I’m not the best girlfriend, I know I’m the strongest, or the most confident, and sometimes I wonder why you still bother dating me. I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t want to sound selfish either, and-" She was cut off when a pair of arms were wrapped around her, and someone nuzzling into the back of her neck.

"Sis better stop right there," Camree said, breath running across exposed skin. "Don’t listen to anything that motherfucker says about you, because you have something they don’t have."

"W-what’s that?" Tavraa stuttered, shivering at the warm breath.

"You’re made of those miracles, and that’s a fucking gift." Camree purred, eyes fluttering shut.

"Yeah?" Tavraa laughed softly, placing a hand on Camree’s.

"Fuck yeah, sis." Camree nodded, snuggling into Tavraa’s hair. She giggled at this, adjusting her position, so she was laying against Camree’s chest. Camree moved her arms, so they were around Tavraa’s waist, and rest her head on top of the other’s.

"Hey Camree?"

"Yeah sis?"

"I love you."

"Lova ya too, sis."


End file.
